


Six days of a Swan and her Queen

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCION del fic italiano del mismo título de GiuggiolaPsicolabile93.<br/>Una colección de varios one shoots.</p><p>http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2399316&i=1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blindate

 

 

«¿El qué?»

Regina entrecerró los ojos mirando al hada rubia que andaba fisgoneando en su armario, lanzando sobre la cama un par de vestidos.

«Un cita a ciegas, Regina»

«¿Qué…?»

«Una cita en la que no conoces con quién estás sali…»

«Sé lo que es una cita a ciegas, Tink. Solo me estoy preguntando qué extraña enfermedad mental tienes para haber pensado que sería una idea sensacional» escupió Regina sentada en ropa interior en la cama mientras Tinkerbell, metida en su armario, reía ligeramente.

«Venga, Regina, no te enfurruñes. Fíate de mí, te divertirás»

Regina se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a la amiga y la pellizco en la espalda.

El hada sacó la nariz del armario y la miró dulcemente, los cabellos ligeramente despeinados por haber estado metida en el lío de ropa.

La morena la escrutó durante un tiempo, entrecerrando los ojos para después abrirlos de par en par.

«¡Tú sabes con quién saldré!»

Tinkerbell se encogió de hombros colocándose detrás de la oreja un mechón rubio.

«Claro que lo sé. Lo he organizado yo»

«¿Quién es?»

«¡Se llama cita a ciegas por un motivo, Gina!»

Tinkerbell se acercó  a la cama analizando los vestidos que había elegido. Se llevó un dedo al mentón para pensar. Después cogió un vestido corto, azul, con una grana abertura y un escote elegante.

«Ponte este y hazte un peinado bonito, voluminoso»

«Dime quién es, Tinkerbell»

La rubia apoyó el vestido sobre el pecho de la morena para después darle la vuelta y empujarla al baño.

«Es inútil que me llames por mi nombre completo. No te diré nada. Ahora vístete y ponte guapa»

Le dio una palmada en el trasero, para después cerrar la puerta riendo. Regina desde el otro lado resopló nerviosamente.

«TE ODIO»

Tinkerbell se dejó caer en la cama y se echó a reír.

«Yo también te quiero mucho, Gina»

 

«Mierda»

Mary miró a su hija que intentaba arreglarse el pelo, fracasando estrepitosamente.

«Mierda»

La morena se acercó a Emma, quitándole la plancha de la mano y señalándole que se sentara.

«Está claro el concepto. Ahora tranquilízate que yo me ocupo de tus cabellos»

Emma se sentó en la silla resoplando y comenzó a torturarse la piel de los dedos recibiendo una sonora torta en las manos por parte de su madre.

La rubia resopló otra vez.

«Recuérdame por qué he aceptado algo como esto»

Dijo la rubia refiriéndose a la cita a ciegas a la que debía presentarse.

Mary sonrió feliz mientras, armada de cepillo y secador, se ocupaba de crear miles de tirabuzones con el cabello rubio y sedoso de su hija.

«Primero, porque te viene bien salir con alguien que no sea tu hijo, Ruby o tus padres. Segundo, porque tu hijo te quiere ver feliz»

Emma resopló de nuevo y se mordió el labio.

Sí, lo había hecho principalmente por Henry.

Obviamente, el muchacho había organizado todo y había blandido sus ojos de cachorro indefenso, y nadie puede resistirse a esos ojos, mucho menos ella.

«No quiero quedar con alguien a quien no conozco. ¿Y si es un pervertido? ¿Un maniaco sexual? ¿Mandarías a tu hija al…matadero?»

Mary sonrió mientras terminaba con el pelo para después dedicarse al maquillaje de la hija.

Corrió al baño y volvió con un pequeño estuche lleno de maquillaje variado.

«Emma…no es un pervertido, ni un maniaco sexual. Estate tranquila»

Emma entrecerró los ojos observando a su madre que había comenzado a maquillarla con mucha atención.

«Espera, pero si tú has organizado esta cita  a ciegas, sabes también quién es la persona en cuestión, ¿no?»

«Puede ser…cierra los ojos»

Mary se encogió de hombros comenzado a aplicar con meticulosa atención el lápiz de ojos sobre los ojos de su hija.

«Dime quién es. No quiero encontrarme delante de un viejo barbudo con problema de halitosis»

Mary dudaba de si reírse o sentirse ofendida, después, una vez acabó de maquillarla, optó por la segunda opción, cruzando sus manos bajo su pecho y mirando a la hija de arriba abajo.

«¿Crees de verdad que como tu madre haría que te encontrases con gente así?»

«Te recuerdo que saliste con Whale»

«No estaba tan mal…si no abría la boca»

Ambas se echaron a reír, deshaciendo de ese modo el  nudo en el estómago que Emma tenía solo de pensar que tenía que encontrase con un perfecto desconocido y cenar con él.

Mary besó la frente de la hija, toda enfurruñada, para después hacerla levantar y empujarla hacia la puerta

«Ahora vete y diviértete, ¿ok?»

Emma balbuceó algo parecido a un Ok.

Se puso su amada chaqueta roja y salió de casa, preparada para dirigirse al lugar de la cita.

 

Emma llegaba ligeramente retrasada, como siempre. Es más, quien la conociera sabía que la puntualidad no estaba en sus genes. Y lo habría confirmado mirando a su padre y a su hijo. Tardones crónicos. La única que parecía tener consciencia del tiempo que corre era Mary que no perdía oportunidad de hacerlo notar a los tres Charming.

 

Al llegar a la puerta de Granny’s se bloqueó. La indecisión era fuerte. En fin, Storybrooke no era tan grande y hombres que Mary pudiese elegir para emparejarla había muy pocos.

Neal.

Después de Neverland se puso insistente en el hecho de que nunca había dejado de luchar por ella y que, obviamente, era la mejor elección. Tanto para ella como para Henry. Para Neal, tener a los dos progenitores juntos era el único modo de dar serenidad al hijo. Emma dudaba mucho de que el motivo de tal elección fuera exclusivamente Henry.

Después Hook, ok, quizás la primera elección de su madre no recaería en el pirata, pero por lo que parece a David le caía simpático, en Neverland había saltado la “chipa” y buscaba de todas las maneras posibles hacerlo partícipe de la familia.

Pero Hook, por su parte, hacía poco por cortejar a Emma si excluimos las alusiones de trasfondo sexual y la botella de ron siempre pegada a los labios.

Emma repasó en la mente todos los hombres solteros de Storybrooke.

Michael, el mecánico. No, dos hijos, demasiado complicado.

¿Archie?

Dulce y bueno, pero demasiado tranquilo y un poco, sí, digamos, arrastrado por los acontecimientos.

Después estaba…Billy..

Ah, no, muerto.

Robin Hood, aparecido por un portal junto con el hijo y Mulan, estaba colado y super colado por  Regina.

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, se había dado cuenta de que al final no había tanto abanico para elegir en Storybrooke.

A menos que la cita a ciegas que su madre le había organizado no fuera con una mujer.

Pero imposible, Emma nunca le había dado  a la morena indicios de su bisexualidad, porque tenía miedo de destruir su sueño del príncipe azul como yerno.

Además la única mujer disponible y que se amoldase al carácter de Emma solo era la ex alcaldesa. Emma se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento llamándose estúpida.

El ruido de los vasos chocando hizo volver a la tierra a Emma que resoplando y quitándose de encima la tensión entró en Granny’s.

Y nada más entrar, quiso desaparecer.

La campana de la puerta anunció su entrada haciendo detenerse el barullo de la noche.

Todos se giraron hacia el nuevo cliente del establecimiento y un ruido de mandíbulas que se dislocaban y caían al suelo seguidas de un “oh” de parte de un par de enanos hizo enrojecer a la rubia.

Recorrió velozmente con la mirada la estancia.

Se le había dicho que su cita a ciegas tendría una rosa sobre la mesa.

Y allí estaba, una rosa roja en un pequeño vaso transparente, en el centro de una mesa, al fondo del establecimiento.

En equilibrio sobre los tacones, bajo la mirada de todos, Emma se encaminó hacia la mesa vacía.

Ahí está, obviamente su retraso había irritado a su cita y este, cansado de esperarla, se había ido.

Emma se llevó una mano a la cara, suspirando, ¿y ahora que le iba a decir a su madre?

Después con el rabillo del ojo, vio algo sobre el asiento cerca de la mesa.

Una chaqueta.

Suspiró, sin saber si estar feliz o desilusionada, probablemente estaría en el baño.

Emma, desconsolada, se sentó frente al asiento donde estaba la chaqueta y se arregló rápidamente el peinado mirándose en el servilletero.

Se sentía observada, por todos, incluida Ruby y Granny que, divertidas, parecían estar tramando algo.

Mientras se miraba las uñas pintadas de negro sintió un ligero movimiento de aire, señal de que su cita se había sentado.

No tenía el valor de levantar la vista y encontrarse a Neal o a Hook frente a ella, con la mirada de cachorro apaleado y las manos, perdón, manos y garfio, juntas casi rogando.

«Sí, Miss Swan, por lo que parece tienes diez dedos, como todos los seres humanos de la tierra»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella voz, un  escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos color chocolate que la miraban.

Ambas mujeres hundidas en miles de preguntas, la cara de sorpresa y sin palabras.

Regina, al ver el retraso de su cita había decidido arreglarse e irse.

Ya era humillante estar sentada en Granny’s completamente sola esperando por nada.

Evidentemente para su cita a ciegas no era muy importante.

Además, no había que tener mucha intuición para saber quién podía ser.

El único hombre que mostraba cierto interés en ella era Robin Hood.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba demasiado interesada.

No es que el arquero no fuera un óptimo partido. Simplemente no sentía nada, ni siquiera un mínimo de atracción por él.

Dudaba que Tinkerbell la hubiese emparejado con una mujer, sobre todo porque la única persona disponible y que no la odiara era Emma.

Por un momento se había imaginado una cita con aquella irritante rubia, sonriendo como una idiota.

Al salir del baño, donde se esperaba encontrar cabellos cortos y hombros musculosos se encontró con una madeja de cabellos rubios ondulados que adornaban un rostro maquillado perfectamente.

Se sentó observándola en silencio, sorprendida y encantada.

Emma llevaba un vestido rojo, corto y escotado.

Los tacones le estilizaban las piernas y el maquillaje le iluminaba el rostro. Siempre había pensado que la rubia era bellísima, pero bajo aquella luz estaba divina.

Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos.

Debía decidir todavía si matar a Tinkerbell o darle las gracias por aquella extraña cita.

Emma se descubrió observando la mirada perdida de Regina, mirada que se posaba en ella.

Enrojeció, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo que nadie la miraba así?

Y lo más sorprendente era que la mirada  encantada provenía de Regina, la mujer con la que era más fácil pelear que conversar amigablemente.

«¿Eres tú mi cita a ciegas?» dijo conmocionada e indecisa si  agradecer a su madre o hacerla visitar a un psiquiatra.

«Por lo visto. Y tú eres la mía. No sé si reír o llorar por esa bufonada» dijo la morena  a la defensiva.

Emma cruzó los brazos bajo el generoso pecho y soltó

«¡Eh!»

«Sin ofender, Miss Swan»

«Emma»

«¿Qué?»

Regina frunció el ceño mientras Ruby, en silencio, servía dos copas como aperitivo.

Parecía que la loba estaba intentando contener la risa, pero la morena no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.

«Emma…es mi nombre. Y si tienes que ser mi cita, preferiría que me llamases así»

«¿Así que…Emma, quieres que sea tu cita?»

Regina se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa dejando ver el amplio escote del vestido azul que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

A Emma se le cortó la respiración, mientras cada vez se ponía más roja, ya fuera por las palabras de Regina o por el espectáculo al que estaba asistiendo.

Cogió la copa y se la tragó de un golpe intentando recobrarse para poder responder convenientemente a la morena que parecía disfrutar el momento.

«No…he dicho que…esto» Emma resopló derrotada, apoyando la copa en la mesa. «Ok, está bien…siempre mejor tú que Hook o Neal»

«Oh, ¿y cuál es el problema que esos dos…paletos?»

Emma frunció el ceño mirando a la morena.

«¿A parte de que son extenuantes, aburridos y parecen dos gallos que hinchan el pecho cuando me ven? Nada»

Se encogió de hombros, para después abrir los ojos desorbitadamente ante la risa cristalina de Regina. La miró durante un largo rato sonriendo como una idiota ante aquella visión.

Nunca había visto a la morena bajo aquella luz.

Estaba relajada y se estaba divirtiendo.

Con ella.

Regina se estaba riendo con ella.

Imposible, sin embargo estaba ahí, frente a ella, riendo con una mano sobre el estómago.

«Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Emma. Son un poco ridículos y sobre todo no son adecuados para ti»

La rubia frunció el ceño, y en cambio fue el momento de Regina para enrojecer.

«¿Y qué te hace pensar que no son…adecuados?»

Emma apoyo la mano derecha en la fría mesa y comenzó a jugar con un pétalo de la rosa que se había caído. Regina hizo lo mismo, comenzando a golpear con las uñas la superficie.

«Bueno…no te merecen. Uno te abandonó cuando estabas embarazada en una prisión porque una marioneta se lo dijo, y tiene el valor de decirte que te ama, y el otro, ocho días de siete, está borracho y solo quiere meterse en tus pantalones»

La sinceridad de Regina trastornó a Emma que se paralizó asimilando lentamente todas las palabras.

«¿Y según tú, quién es adecuado para mí?»

Regina ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender qué estaba sucediendo realmente. Era una cita con Emma, y sí…se estaba divirtiendo.

Después de Neverland.

Después del completo follón con los portales que se abrían y cerraban y con la inestabilidad de la magia, no había tenido un momento para ella.

Tranquilo y divertido.

Y ahora que se encontraba en una cita con la que pensaba que era su enemiga, Regina comprendió que todo lo que en ese momento quería Emma se lo estaba dando.

«En mi opinión, debe ser una persona fuerte. Una de esas personas con las que pelearías durante horas para después hacer las paces con un simple beso. Una persona con la que te puedas enfrentar y que te comprenda con una simple mirada. Que comprenda cuán   fuerte y débil eres al mismo tiempo»

Emma la miró con dulzura mientras escuchaba esas palabras salir de los labios rojos de la morena, y sin darse cuenta dio voz a sus pensamientos.

«Como tú…»

El silencio que siguió se cargó de emociones apenas descubiertas y de cierta incomodidad.

Después de la aventura en Neverland, ambas habían crecido cada vez más juntas, pero nunca pensaron encontrarse en una situación similar.

Pero ahora que se miraban la una en los ojos de la otra fue como si ambas se estuviesen viendo por primera vez.

«No…no he dicho eso, pero..sí…más o menos»

Ambas sonrieron incómodas, mientras los dedos de Emma rozaban los de Regina ligeramente.

Regina la dejó hacer mientras enrojecía.

«¿Qué me dices de comenzar entonces con nuestra cita?»

«¡Por supuesto!»

Emma asintió, llamando a Ruby que antes de ir hacia ella, chocó la palma de su mano con la del pequeño Henry que, escondido bajo la barra, se reía mientras  apretaba en sus manos los teléfonos de May y Tink.

 

Neal le dio una patada a una piedra mientras estaba esperando en el puerto la llegada de Emma.

Mary le había enviado en el último momento un mensaje diciéndole que Emma lo esperaba en el puerto.

Estaba feliz de tener una cita con la rubia. La quería de vuelta porque…sí porque era lo justo. Él, Emma y Henry.

Robin miró la pantalla de aquel extraño aparato que Regina le había regalado tanto a él como a Tink.

De hecho acababa de recibir un mensaje de esta última en el que le decía que Regina lo esperaría en el puerto. Había tardado un poco en leerlo y después de haberlo hecho, había hecho algo, y el móvil se había apagado. Ahora lo miraba con la esperanza de que por un milagro le dijese qué hacer.

Los dos hombres se encontraron, uno frente al otro.

«Robin»

«Neal»

Se intercambiaron una mirada confusa, después observaron sus respectivos móviles en silencio.

La vaga sensación de que algo había de extraño.

 


	2. Divorciated

 

_«Te amo»_

_«Estoy casada Regina»_

_«No cambia el hecho de que no he dejado de amarte»_

_«Han pasado tres años…»_

_«Tres años en los que he continuado amándote»_

_La rubia observó durante un largo momento a su ex mujer que, en pie, en el umbral de la casa, la miraba turbada._

_La morena bajó la mirada para esconder las lágrimas._

_Después de tres años, Emma había vuelto a Storybrooke, para quedarse, trayéndose consigo a su nuevo marido al que conoció en Nueva York._

_Y ella, que había pensado haber superado el divorcio, se había encontrado llorando por las noches por la mujer que tres años antes la había dejado._

_«No consigo dejar de amarte, lo he intentado, pero no lo consigo…yo…»_

_No acabó la frase porque los labios de la rubia cayeron sobre los suyos en un beso cargado  de emociones, de frases no dichas y de dolor. La rubia la arrastró fácilmente hacia el interior de la casa cerrando la puerta con un pie._

«Debemos para Emma»

Emma se arregló el pelo delante del espejo, mientras saltando se ponía los vaqueros y las botas.

La morena la observaba con tristeza, todavía desnuda y echada en la cama. Las sábanas claras cubriéndole el pecho.

«Esta es la última vez»

«Lo dices siempre, pero después te encuentro en medio de la noche tocando en mi casa»

«Eh, pensaba que tú también te estabas divirtiendo»

Regina se deslizó para sentarse, la mirada triste y perdida.

Recuperó el sujetador y comenzó a vestirse

«Sabes lo que quiero decir, hace un año que estamos así. No va bien. Sobre todo porque tú estás todavía casada»

Emma se giró, ya completamente vestida y le pasó  las bragas, que en el momento de pasión habían acabado bajo el mueble, a Regina, que resoplando las tomó y se las puso velozmente.

La rubia se sentó en la cama deshecha y se quedó en silencio mirando a la ex mujer por algunos minutos.

«No comprendo por qué te lamentas, solo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco»

«¡Tú te estás divirtiendo!» gritó Regina mientras se abotonaba la blusa

Emma la miró confusa, riendo ligeramente

«Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo cuando antes gritabas mi nombre»

«Emma, déjalo, no es un juego. Al menos no para mí»

 

Regina, recuperada la falda, se levantó y se quedó mirándola.

Tristeza, rabia, desilusión hacia la rubia, pero también hacia sí misma.

Hace un año había comenzado ella aquel círculo de acciones equivocadas, y durante un año había permitido a Emma que tomase su cuerpo y su alma sin tener nada a cambio.

«Hace un año, en tu casa. Cuando te revelé mis sentimientos. Hablaba en serio y nunca hubiera querido convertirme en la amante. Y sin embargo, mírame…»

Abrió los brazos tristemente poniendo los ojos en blanco

«Soy patética. Paso las noches amándote mientras tú te limitas solo a follarme por un desafío personal. Después, durante el día, me veo obligada a verte abrazada y besada por aquel hombre que dices que amas, pero que al que traicionas conmigo. Soy el fantasma de mí misma. Me doy bofetadas, porque no consigo dejar esta relación insana que existe entre nosotras y que solo me hace daño»

Emma no lograba proferir palabra, mientras Regina le vomitaba todo el dolor y el estrés de un año entero.

Sabía que, en el fondo, su ex mujer tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo, el miedo le impedía hacer lo correcto.

«Pero ahora se acabó. Ayer, en Granny’s, os escuché hablar, a ti y a tu marido, de ampliar la familia. De un bebé. Y la idea de convertirme en la amante de una madre de familia. No puedo Emma. Te amo, y maldita sea, te amaré siempre, pero…»

Emma la interrumpió hablando enfada y confusa. Más consigo misma que con  la morena frente a ella.

«Lo dejamos. Tú también firmaste los papeles del divorcio hace cuatro años…»

«¡Tú me dejaste Emma! Había propuesto un tiempo, terapia con Archie, pero tu elegiste el camino más fácil, escapar. ¿Divorciarnos y marcharte de Storybrooke? ¿Para qué? Volver  tres años después con un marido bajo la manga. ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Para restregarme por la cara tu matrimonio y demostrar a todos que era yo la que estaba equivocada? ¿Era yo la equivocada para ti? Tonterías, Emma. Éramos perfectas juntas, pero al primer obstáculo tú quisiste escapar. Así que no eches las culpas sobre mí»

Emma se pasó una mano por el pelo, gesto que Regina ya conocía, y solo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

La rubia suspiró cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes por un momento infinito mientras Regina acababa de vestirse.

«Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?»

«Terminar aquí»

Emma levantó la mirada, los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas nunca derramadas. Las manos temblorosas metidas en los bolsillos.

Regina inspiró profundamente y se sentó al lado de Emma. Una lágrima solitaria descendía por la piel olivácea.

«Debes decidir Emma. No podemos seguir con esta situación. Yo te he dicho lo que siento, lo que siempre he sentido. Te toca a ti saber si existe algo o solo soy una vía de desahogo. Pero si es la segunda opción…lo siento, pero no lo acepto»

Tras decir esto, se levantó de la cama, se estiró las arrugas de la falda, y dio una última mirada a Emma que atónita miraba hacia un punto impreciso de la habitación.

La morena secó el fantasma de una lágrima sobre su propia mejilla y se puso de frente a Emma.

Le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos y la miró a los ojos claros.

«Emma Swan, te amo. Si cambias de idea…sabes dónde encontrarme»

Dicho eso, le besó la frente, mientras Emma le rodeaba la cintura con las manos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos antes de que Emma se decidiese a coger el bolso y salir de la casa de la morena, la misma casa que solo cuatro años antes era la suya.

 

… _Dos meses más tarde_

«Por el poder que me confiere…bueno…yo misma, os declaro, una vez más…»

El hada rio dulcemente a las dos mujeres provocando una risa general entre los invitados

«…mujer y mujer. ¡Pueden besarse! Y que esta sea la definitiva»

Todos se echaron a reír y a aplaudir mientras Archie liberaba las palomas hacia el cielo.

Emma aferró las manos de Regina para después acariciarle la piel olivácea del rostro y los cabellos negros embellecidos con pequeñas florecitas blancas.

Lanzó una mirada al hada y sonrió

«Siempre ha sido la definitiva»

Tras decir esto, llevo sus labios a los de la morena para un larguísimo e intenso beso mientras todos, alrededor, aplaudían y se divertían en aquel día de fiesta.

La morena atrajo hacia ella a su ya no ex mujer y se derritió en el beso.

Habían sido necesarios cuatro años y dos meses. Pero esperar por aquella mujer testaruda que ahora la abrazaba había valido la pena.

 

 


	3. Hostage

 

Regina empujó el enésimo mueble haciendo caer al suelo todo lo que había encima.

«Maldición» susurró frustrada mientras las lágrimas que intentaba mantener escondidas continuaban luchando por salir.

«¡Maldición…maldición!» gritó empujando el pequeño mueble al lado de la puerta de la entrada.

Lo escuchó caer al suelo y se giró hacia el otro lado intentando concentrarse.

Maldición, era su casa, debería conocerla de memoria, ¿no? Golpeó con fuerza la espalda contra un ángulo de la pared e imprecó. Harta, cansada y humillada comenzó a golpear con los puños la pared hasta que las manos comenzaron a entorpecerse y los brazos a doler por el esfuerzo. Se dejó caer al suelo y lloró.

Aquella situación le traía  a la mente malos recuerdos ligados a la madre. La oscuridad que la rodeaba y la madre que le hablaba desde un punto impreciso de aquella pequeña estancia, los tacones sobre la fría piedra, las cadenas que se arrastraban por el suelo para después ser golpeadas contra su piel marcándola de por vida.

Cierto, no era la misma situación, pero era fácil hundirse en aquella oscuridad. Hacía semanas que no salía de casa, no salía, no comía, no dormía. Incluso tenía miedo de caminar por su casa. El dolor de los recientes acontecimientos todavía quemando en su piel. Había estropeado todo, alejado a Henry. El miedo a no poder ser más la madre que merecía, sin embargo a él no le importaba.

Se levantó, quería acostarse en su cama.

Regina llevó las manos hacia delante para sentir el pasamanos bajo ellas, lentamente, dando pasos a veces más cortos, a veces más largos, se encontró en la planta de arriba.

Las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

Después de Neverland pensaba poder recomenzar. Casi todos la habían perdonado, o por lo menos, la toleraban bastante para dejarla en paz. Después de aquella noche en Neverland con Emma, la morena pensaba de verdad poder recomenzar y amar.

Se equivocaba.

Desembarcados en Storybrooke, Emma comenzó a evitarla como la peste, dejándola sola con sus estúpidos sentimientos, mientras que por culpa de aquella maldita batalla con Pan ella había perdido, definitivamente, todo.

¿Cómo podía seguir adelante?

Se sentía una carga para todos, para sí misma.

Estaba cansada de tener que sufrir siempre, hacía el mal y sufría, hacía el bien y sufría.

Tras varios golpes y rasguños, llegó finalmente a su habitación, tocó la cama e intentó subir y echarse, con el único resultado de caer desastrosamente al suelo, entre la cama y la mesilla.

Allí, gritó, gritó con todo el aliento que tenía en la garganta, para después continuar llorando y abrazándose como obligándose a no hacerse pedazos.

_«¿No podemos hacer nada por ella?»_

_«Por desgracia, durante la batalla contra Pan algo le ha quemado las retinas, solo un milagro puede devolverle la vista. Lo que se puede hacer es estar cerca de ella y ayudarla a desarrollar los otros sentidos»_

_Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de la mujer echada en la camilla, no muy lejos de la conversación._

_«Estoy ciega»_

Emma se balanceaba, pasando el peso de un pie al otro, mientras se mantenía inmóvil en el umbral de la casa Mills.

Había llegado hacía más de un cuarto de hora, pero no lograba tocar y enfrentarse a la morena, seguramente de un humor de perros.

Después de aquella noche de pasión en Neverland, la rubia había puesto distancia, no tanto de Regina, sino de los sentimientos que aquella breve, pero intensa noche había traído con ella.

Emma siempre se había sentido atraída por Regina. Siempre había tenido debilidad por los guapos y malos, y con aquella noche en la selva solo quería satisfacer un antojo. Nunca había pensado que aquella atracción principalmente física escondía otra cosa, algo terriblemente bello y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Así que después de aquella noche, para Emma fue más fácil hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando algo la asustaba: escapar.

Pero después de todo por lo que habían pasado, después de todo lo que Regina había sufrido y después de una larga charla con el padre, que por lo que parece podía ser ingenuo, pero no ciego, Emma había comprendido que escapar era la solución más equivocada que podría tomar.

Henry era el hijo de ambas y sabía que Regina, al menos en parte, sentía lo que ella sentía. Emma sabía finalmente qué quería en su vida.

Una familia.

Con Regina y Henry.

Solo esperaba que ya no fuese demasiado tarde.

Emma, cerrando la mano en un puño, tocó a la puerta, esperando que la morena fuese a abrir.

Pasaron los minutos y como había previsto nadie abrió.

Miro alrededor, visualizando el pequeño jarrón de cláveles cercano a las escaleras y se agachó para buscar en el jarrón las llaves cuya ubicación Henry, sabiamente, había desvelado.

Cuando las encontró, las introdujo en la cerradura, y abrió lentamente y en silencio la puerta.

«¡Regina!»

La entrada estaba oscura, como el resto de la casa. Apoyo la mano en la pared de la izquierda y a tientas encontró el interruptor.

Levantó las cejas cuando, con la luz encendida, observó el salón completamente destrozado.

Emma comenzó a preocuparse, y empezó a serpentear por las diferentes estancias buscando a la morena.

«Regina, ¿dónde estás? Soy yo, Emma»

Fue a la cocina, esta estaba completamente recogida, con una capa de polvo sobre la encimera, como si nadie hubiera estado allí hacía  un tiempo.

Abrió la nevera, y comenzó a mirar las fechas de caducidad y como lo supuso, comprobó que más de diez productos ya habían caducado hacía días.

Era peor de lo que imaginaba.

Por la mañana, cuando Archie la había llamado para convencerla de que pasara por casa de Regina, no había pensado que la situación fuese tan grave.

Y una vez más se equivocaba.

Regina había reaccionado encerrándose en sí misma, echando a la enfermera que la ayudaba, cancelando las visitas médicas y echando directamente a la basura el bastón que el hospital le había prestado.

El problema era que ella necesitaba ayuda.

No podía negarlo.

Estaba ciega, y eso implicaba dejarse ayudar en muchas cosas, al menos hasta que se habituara a la situación.

Emma subió a la planta de arriba preguntándose cuándo habría sido la última vez que Regina habría comido.

Miró en el baño y en la vieja habitación de Henry.

El primero estaba desordenado, algunos productos y le pequeña mesita en el suelo, mientras que la habitación de Henry  estaba inmaculada, a no ser por las sábanas arrugadas, señal de las múltiples veces que Regina habría dormido allí.

Emma sonrió tristemente, eso era otra cosa que quería cambiar, Henry era su hijo tanto como lo era de Regina.

Es más quizás Henry era más hijo de Regina que suyo después de lo que ambos habían pasado.

Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio matrimonial, Emma tocó para avisar a Regina que iba a entrar, abrió lentamente la puerta y observó la oscuridad frente a ella.

«Regina» susurró encendiendo la luz

«Márchate»

Una voz proveniente del ángulo oscuro entre la cama y la mesita la hizo sobresaltar.

«¿Regina?» preguntó acercándose a la cama

«Soy yo, Emma»

«Sé quién eres, Miss Swan, estoy ciega, no sorda»

Emma suspiro acercándose a aquella pequeña mancha acurrucada sobre sí misma.

«Regina, estoy aquí porque todos estamos preocupados por ti…»

«No me hagas reír, Miss Swan» Escupió Regina alzando el rostro hacia Emma.

Emma deglutió con dificultad al ver los ojos marrones de Regina, ligeramente opacos, privados de vida.

Echaría de menos aquellas miradas homicidas de la morena, las miradas agradecidas cuando le daba la razón, pero sobre todo echaría de menos aquellos ojos profundos y oscuros en los que, solo ahora se daba cuenta, amaba perderse.

«¿Hemos vuelto a Miss Swan ahora?»

Regina levantó la nariz sin atreverse a moverse. Tenía miedo de tropezar, darse contra algo o caerse por enésima vez. Su orgullo salía siempre más herido.

«Regina…»

Emma se acercó fácilmente a ella y le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro, ante aquel toque la morena saltó intentando alejarse de ella.

«No me toques»

«Regina, por favor, necesitas ayuda»

«No necesito a nadie, y mucho menos a ti»

Emma bajó tristemente la mirada sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en silencio frente a la morena que se estrechaba sus piernas contra el pecho.

Inspiró profundamente.

«Has rechazado la ayuda de todos, no puedes seguir así, Regina»

«Estoy muy bien»

«Sabes muy bien que no es verdad»

«Márchate»

«¡Dios Regina! ¿Por qué diablos eres tan testaruda? ¿No te das cuenta de en qué situación de mierda te encuentras por rechazar la ayuda de todos?»

«Ese lenguaje, Miss…»

Emma estalló de nuevo levantando los brazos.

«Cállate Regina, cállate y escúchame. Hace un mes que no sales de casa, un mes que te niegas a ver a Henry…»

«Sabia elección de palabras…» ironizó la morena al sentir un golpe en el corazón al oír nombrar a su hijo.

La verdad era que echaba de menos a Henry, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía una incapaz con él, ahora que ni siquiera lograba estar en pie sin caerse.

«Esa no es la cuestión. ¿No ves que estás PRESA en esta casa? Eres una rehén de ti misma. Te has encerrado aquí dentro, no comes, no sales, no hablas con nadie. No te hace bien. Deberías estar en compañía, deberías permitir que los demás te ayuden. Sé que esto de la ceguera es un asco y te daría mi vista si pudiese, pero no se puede. Debes reaccionar, levantarte y hacer ver al mundo que, con o sin vista, eres la misma mujer fuerte e irritante que todos conocen»

Regina tembló ligeramente levantando el rostro, que poco antes había escondido entre las manos, y suspiró.

«¿Por qué reaccionar? Cada vez que lo hago, alguien muere o algo sucede. Daniel, Henry que me abandona, mi madre que regresa y después  muere, Greg que me tortura y secuestra a mi hijo y ahora esto. Estoy harta de actuar y salir siempre herida. ¿Por qué no me dejas aquí marchitándome y vives tu vida feliz  junto a tu familia?»

Emma apoyó por enésima vez la mano en el hombro de la morena, apretando ligeramente para que no escapase.

«Escucha, ahora ya no estás sola, te ayudaremos a salir adelante. Te ayudaremos a levantarte y luchar. Henry quiere ayudarte. Yo quiero ayudarte. Incluso mis padres quieren ser útiles. Sé que es extraño para ti, pero no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada para siempre. No puedo permitírtelo»

Al escuchar el tono de la voz de la rubia, Regina se acordó de la noche en Neverland cuando con el mismo tono la llamaba por su nombre acariciándole el cabello.

Se enderezó y enfocó la mirada, intentando visualizarla por la voz, sobre Emma.

«No quiero tu piedad»

«No es piedad»

«Entonces, ¿qué es?» Regina chilló cansada y asustada ante lo que podía ser la respuesta de la rubia.

«Es amor, Regina…es amor, joder»

Regina abrió la boca y los ojos mientras que Emma hacía lo mismo llevándose la mano a la boca. ¿Cuándo aquella atracción se había transformado en amor en su cabeza?

Deglutió retirando la mano del hombro de Regina y metiéndosela en el bolsillo.

«Escucha Regina. Sé que en Neverland hice una tontería. Lo que sucedió entre nosotras me asustó…porque después de mucho tiempo sentía cosas que en mi vida solo había sentido una vez. Me asusté y te alejé, y no hay día en el que no me arrepienta. Estoy aquí, ofreciéndote mi ayuda para remediarlo y hacerte comprender que si quisieras…»

La rubia hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios, y observó los rasgos de la morena aún conmocionada por sus palabras.

«Si quisieras…yo…en fin sí…quisiera construir algo…contigo…con Henry. Será condenadamente difícil, pero…he comprendido que por ti, por Henry vale la pena»

Regina sentía el corazón desbocarse.

Durante todo este tiempo había pensado que solo había sido una válvula de escape para Emma, solo un modo de hacer desaparecer el estrés. Después cuando en la batalla con Pan había perdido la vista, había cerrado todo contacto con los demás. Se sentía traicionada por Emma, se sentía  una carga para Henry, su orgullo herido y la vista perdida para siempre.

Nunca hubiera pensado que Emma sentía lo que ella también sentía.

Se puso de rodillas buscando a tientas las piernas de Emma, a tientas llegó hasta los bolsillos y la obligo a sacar las manos para apretárselas.

«¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?» susurró asustada, una vez más, por una respuesta.

Emma, por su parte, le tomó las manos y la miró con dulzura.

«Regina, quiero construir algo contigo. Algo serio. Déjame acercarme. Deja que te ayude…» Inspiro profundamente y sonrió «Deja que yo sea tus ojos…»

Regina se sorbió la nariz, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y después busco su rostro.

Acarició el mentón, las mejillas y los pómulos elevados de la rubia, trazándola en la mente.

Emma sonrió y Regina con la punta del índice trazó las pequeñas arrugas de expresión alrededor de la boca, para después acercarse y sustituir el dedo por los labios, besándola en el canto de la boca.

Continuó besándole los pómulos, después de habérselos acariciados con los pulgares e hizo lo mismo con la nariz y los parpados, como si quisiera dibujar en la mente el rostro de la rubia.

«Echo de menos ver tu rostro» susurró Regina temblando.

Emma no supo qué decir, aquellos gestos y aquellas palabras eran mucho más que una simple declaración de amor, así, en silencio atrajo a la morena a sus brazos y le besó la frente.

«No puedo devolverte la vista, pero juro que todo mejorará y que esta vez no escaparé. Lo juro Regina, lo juro»

 


	4. Teacher

 

Emma pasó una mano entre el cabello de Regina acariciándole la piel recibiendo un ronroneo de satisfacción por parte de la morena acostada a su lado.

La rubia se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso en el hombro mientras la mano se infiltraba bajo la prenda de seda, acariciándole los costados y liso vientre.

Regina, que intentaba leer, se estremeció mientras sonreía y emitía un ligero suspiro. Emma, ante aquellas señales, se mordió el labio y comenzó a jugar con el elástico de la ropa interior color perla de Regina, para después levantarla y deslizar una mano en su interior.

Regina se enderezó sacando la mano de Emma y aclarándose la voz

«Emma, estoy intentado leer»

Emma, ante aquella reacción, se sentó resoplando y mirando a la novia a los ojos.

«¿Qué tengo que no funciona? ¿No te gusto?»

Regina bajó el libro y se quitó las gafas de vista, y apoyó ambas cosas en la mesilla.

«¿Qué?»

«Sí, evidentemente no te gusto. Siempre me rechazas. ¿Te disgusto?»

Emma tenía los ojos llorosos.

Esto venía desde hace tres meses. Se habían hecho novias, se habían mostrado al mundo y la mayoría de la gente en la ciudad las había acogido con una sonrisa. Incluso sus padres. Todo era perfecto ante los ojos de Emma, sin embargo Regina a veces parecía completamente distante.

Dormían juntas, se besaban, se acariciaban, pero nada más.

La primera vez Emma no hizo mucho caso. Sabía que Regina necesitaba tomarse su tiempo, pero ahora era frustrante.

«¿Qué estás diciendo Emma? No me disgustas…»

Emma notó cierto nerviosismo en la morena que se había sentado dándole la cara.

La rubia levantó los brazo hacia el techo resoplando

«Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazas? Sé que te gusta lo que te hago, veo cómo reacciona tu cuerpo, pero de repente, tú niegas esas sensaciones y me rechazas. He esperado, pero parece que no me quieres…en ese modo»

Emma se encontró enrojeciendo ante sus propias palabras.

No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sexo, estaba acostumbrada a actuar, pero con Regina parecía que esa manera no iba.

«Emma…» Regina susurró mordiéndose un labio y mirando a su novia que frustrada la miraba con tristeza.

«Dime qué pasa Regina. Ya no sé qué hacer. Yo…»

Regina le tomó las manos, apretándoselas y mirándola con seriedad. Inspiró profundamente y se preparó a pronunciar las palabras que ya llevaba preparando hacia más de un mes.

«Emma, no eres tú. Tú eres estupenda. ¡Dios!…eres la criatura más bella y más excitante que nunca haya conocido»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no me quieres? ¿Es por qué soy una mujer?»

«Sí…»

Emma bajó tristemente la mirada, mientras Regina se disponía a explicarle apretándole fuertemente las manos.

«O mejor dicho no. No es por eso, tiene que ver, pero no…» resopló un par de veces.

Emma, lentamente, apartó sus manos, confusa y herida, esperándose el golpe. En el fondo, siempre le había pasado lo mismo. Cuando comenzaba a ser feliz, todo se derrumbaba.

«Nunca lo he hecho…» Regina señaló su cuerpo después el de Emma «…con una mujer…»

La miró encogiéndose de hombros y señalando de nuevo sus cuerpos.

«En fin, ¿has comprendido, no?»

El silencio entre las dos mujeres parecía resonar en sus cabezas. La morena torturaba el borde de su camisón con los largos y oliváceos dedos, mientras que la rubia la miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

«¿Emma?» Regina la miró confusa y un poco desesperada. Tenía miedo de verla echarse a reír, de verla burlarse de ella. Emma echó la cabeza a un lado y arrugó la frente.

«¿Solo es eso?»

Regina soltó el aire que durante el minuto de silencio había contenido y miró aún más confusa a su novia. Esta gateó hasta acercarse más y le tomó el rostro entre las manos sonriéndole con amor.

«¿Solo por qué…no sabes qué hacer?»

Regina estrecho las muñecas de su novia con sus manos y asintió vergonzosamente bajando la mirada, sintió de repente cómo Emma le agarraba la barbilla con sus dedos y le levantaba el rosto obligándola a mirarla.

En el rostro de la rubia no había señal de broma, solo completo amor.

«Eso lo hace todo más maravilloso. Seré tu primera…además…»

La mirada se hizo sería, sin embargo, sin esconder el infinito amor que sentía por Regina.

«…puedo enseñarte. No debe darte vergüenza. Como tú me enseñas a hacer magia, yo puedo enseñarte esto…»

Regina la miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio, odiaba esa sensación de ineptitud. Maldición, ella podía ser considerada la maga del sexo, si el sexo era entre un hombre y una mujer, pero ahora que quería experimentar aquellas sensaciones con Emma era como si hubiese retornado a ser la joven Regina, inocente y virgen.

«Lo siento…»

«Hey, no debes sentirlo…solo…¿Te fías de mí?»

Los ojos claros de Emma se encontraron con aquellos oscuros y ligeramente brillantes de Regina. Las manos de la rubia todavía sobre el rostro de la morena. Regina se mordió el labio, conteniendo el nerviosismo y asintió convencida.

«Sí…»

Emma sonrió besándole la nariz dulcemente.

«Entonces, todo irá bien»

La rubia apoyó sus labios en los de la morena, besándola con dulzura, dejando a la morena la decisión de hacer más profundo el beso. Regina, habiendo soltado las muñecas de la rubia, llevó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndola hacia sí y comenzando a explorar la boca de la rubia con la lengua.

Su sabor era magnífico y desde el primer beso, Regina sabía que no podría renunciar. Las lenguas se encontraron acariciándose, sin prisa, solo con el deseo de degustarse y de mimarse, mientras lentamente Emma empujaba a Regina para acostarla bajo su cuerpo.

Las manos de Regina acariciaban el cuello de Emma, mientras esta se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella. Se separaron del beso solo para perderse en sus respectivas miradas. Después,  Emma bajó la mirada hacia el esbelto cuerpo de la morena cubierto por la ropa interior color perla y un mísero camisón  semi transparente. Se lamió los labios, volviendo a mirar  los ojos de la morena, tan oscuros, tan profundos, tan…bellos.

«Seré tu profesora esta noche» susurró dándole un beso a flor de piel en los labios, para después esperar que la morena le diese una señal de consentimiento. Regina, excitada y nerviosa, deglutió una par de veces, sonriendo y asintiendo.

Emma, feliz, pasó los dedos bajo el camisón, comenzando en el cuello, pasando por el valle entre los pechos de la morena, acabando en el vientre liso de esta última.

Observó las reacciones de la morena, disfrutando de sus suspiros de excitación.

«El truco está en descubrir el punto débil…»

Se agachó, comenzando a besar el cuello lentamente, sembrando la piel olivácea de besos y pequeños mordiscos. Al llegar al lóbulo de la oreja derecha, y sintiendo cómo la respiración de la morena se hacía más veloz, tomó la pequeña zona de piel entre sus labios succionándolo ligeramente.

Regina, inconscientemente, se relajó al sentir los labios de la rubia lamerle la oreja, miles de descargas eléctricas la recorrieron desde la cabeza hasta el bajo vientre donde comenzaba a sentir cierta molestia. Emma se rio durante unos segundos y continuó chupando y mordisqueando el lóbulo, disfrutando de los gemidos entrecortados de la morena. Por lo que parecía, había encontrado su punto débil.

No contenta, con una mano levantó el camisón  sobre la piel olivácea de Regina, para después apoyar una mano sobre un pecho aún cubierto por el sujetador color perla. Emma amaba ese color sobre la piel de Regina. Hacía resaltar el color oliváceo, los cabellos negros y los ojos oscuros de la morena.

Se separó del lóbulo y lamió todo el cuello hasta acercarse a la clavícula, donde mordió un trozo de esa piel olivácea comenzando a succionarla con fuerza.

Cuando se separó, una enorme marca violácea fue apareciendo sobre la piel de Regina que durante ese tiempo simplemente se había dejado arrastrar de cabeza por esas sensaciones, incapaz de mantener las piernas quietas, mientras las restregaba con las de ella.

«Eso para recordar a todos a quién perteneces» susurró la rubia con voz ronca, trazando los contornos del chupetón con la lengua.

Regina sonrió, apoyando una mano sobre el rostro de la rubia y acercándola a ella para otro beso hambriento.

Mientras, Emma había colocado una pierna entre las de Regina, empujando el muslo contra su intimidad cubierta solo por el tanga de encaje. La humedad se filtraba por el delicado tejido mojando ligeramente la piel de Emma que sonrió ante esa sensación.

Sabía que siempre había producido ese efecto en Regina, pero tener las pruebas tangibles era otra cosa. Regina gimió enarcando la espalda y apretando las sábanas deshechas con los dedos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Emma, ante aquel gesto, con rapidez, llevo una mano hacia la espalda de la morena, desabrochando con habilidad el sujetador y tirándolo al suelo. Se quedó quieta durante un largo instante observando a Regina con el pecho descubierto. El vientre plano, las costillas ligeramente en relieve, los pechos redondos y tersos y aquellos pequeños botoncitos oscuros, erectos, como llamándola hacia ellos.

Regina se enrojeció ante aquella mirada e intentó cubrirse. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de emociones en el sexo con un hombre. Emma le retuvo las muñecas mirándola con dulzura.

«Nunca, y digo nunca, te tapes cuando estés frente a mí. Eres bellísima Regina. Una diosa»

Regina relajó los músculos, sonriendo ligeramente y besando a aquella mujer que la hacía sentirse tan amada.

Emma, una vez dejó los labios, comenzó a sembrar la mandíbula y el cuello de besos, para llegar a los pechos de la morena que con largos suspiros dejaba ver cómo estaba disfrutando de esas sensaciones.

La rubia se acercó al pezón derecho, sacó la lengua y lo rozó velozmente, recibiendo un gruñido de satisfacción por parte de la morena que se estaba martirizando los labios con los dientes.

«Emma…»

Aquella palabra se escapó de los carnosos labios de Regina y Emma, ante ese llamado, respondió lamiendo el pezón de Regina entre los dientes, succionándolo ligeramente y lamiéndolo mientras la otra mano amasaba el otro pecho.

Regina sintió una descarga partir de sus pechos que anuló la capacidad de razonar, apagándole el cerebro e intensificándole el calor, ya intenso, de su entrepierna.

Emma gimió ligeramente cuando escuchó el largo jadeo de Regina, seguido del aumento de la humedad que se filtraba a través de la tanga de esta última.

Las manos de Regina se engancharon en los rizos dorados de Emma, atrayéndola hacía su pecho, dándole los empujones necesarios para besar y lamer los pezones con fogosidad, alternando entre manos y boca.

La pelvis de Regina se movía rítmicamente, disparándose cada vez que los dientes de Emma mordían aquellos botones oscuros, enrojecidos y erectos, y sus manos arañaban la nuca y le tiraban de los dorados cabellos.

Regina nunca había experimentado sensaciones parecidas teniendo sexo. Sentirse tan cuidada y amada al mismo tiempo era algo increíble, como una enorme ola que le golpeaba el corazón y le triplicaba las sensaciones de placer.

La piel de gallina le recubría los brazos y las piernas mientras Emma, que continuaba  estimulando los pezones con los dedos, descendía a besarle y mordisquearle el vientre, llegando hasta el borde del tanga.

Miró a Regina con amor, para después pronuncia con dulzura una única palabra, mientras las manos, una vez dejados los pechos, acariciaban los costados de la morena.

«¿Puedo?»

Emma la quería, pero quería también que Regina estuviese segura, que disfrutase plenamente de ese momento tan mágico entre ellas. Regina se enrojeció visiblemente. Nadie había estado entre sus piernas de esa manera. Lo consideraba un gesto demasiado íntimo. Leopold cogía lo que quería y punto, y con Graham nunca dejó que la relación llegase hasta ese extremo de intimidad. Pero ahora, con la rubia entre sus piernas, los cabellos despeinados, los labios hinchados de pasión y una mirada llena de amor en el rostro se sentía segura. Agarró una mano de Emma, la apretó fuerte antes de asentir convencida.

Emma sonrió contenta dejando dos besos, uno por pierna, para después, comenzar a deslizar delicadamente ese tanga, ya completamente mojado. Una vez fuera la última prenda, apoyó las manos en los muslos abriéndole las piernas y admirando la intimidad brillante de placer. Se lamió los labios un par de veces antes de echarse y respirar profundamente el aroma de Regina.

Regina se llevó una mano a la boca, los cambios de respiración provocados por la morena, caían sobre su intimidad deseosa como dulces caricias haciéndole hervir la sangre.

Emma miró a Regina para una última confirmación, para después besar el monte de Venus completamente liso de la morena y tirarse sobre el clítoris hinchado y brillante.

Dio pequeños golpecitos para después parase y colocarse mejor, apretando entre los brazos los mulos de la morena que se arqueaba y gemía ante cada toque.

Regresó a su pequeña nuez rosada, golpeándola con la legua y succionándola ligeramente, emitiendo gemidos roncos mientras el sabor dulce y ligeramente punzante de la morena le golpeaba las papilas gustativas. Fue como caer en éxtasis y regresar. Su sabor, su perfume. Sus gemidos. Hacía meses que soñaba con saborearla, y ahora estaba ahí, abierta a ella.

«Emma…»

Gimió Regina, levantando la pelvis para un mayor contacto. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, sentía las lágrimas depositarse en las comisuras de los labios. La felicidad y el placer nunca sentidos le estaban literalmente arrancando la capacidad de entender y de querer. Emma, al sentir a su novia gemir y agitarse bajo el roce de sus dedos, lentamente abrió su intimidad, mientras continuaba lamiendo y chupando el clítoris. Con lentitud, entró en ella con dos dedos, saboreando cada temblor de la morena ante aquel gesto. Una vez dentro de ella, se quedó parada disfrutando de cómo el pecho de Regina se alzaba y se bajaba rápidamente y de sus gemidos incontrolados, casi animalescos.

Era una delicia para los ojos.

Cuando Regina se habituó a sus dedos, comenzó a moverse lentamente, delante y atrás, succionándole los pequeños labios y relajándolos con un ligero chasquido de la lengua, haciendo arquearse a la morena que, sudada y completamente a merced de aquellas sensaciones, se anclaba al colchón.

Más los gemidos aumentaban más Emma bombeaba con velocidad y profundidad en Regina. A los gemidos se unieron pequeñas palabras como “sí”, “Dios” y “Emma” susurradas, casi estranguladas en los labios carnosos de la morena que abría cada vez más las piernas y se empujaba hacia los dedos de Emma arqueándose.

Emma se enderezó ligeramente para llevar su mano libre hacia el pecho de Regina, estrujándolo, mientras  que  sus  dedos se abrían, cerraban, cruzaban  en su interior buscando el punto más sensible que la haría perder la cabeza.

Comprendió que había alcanzado ese punto cuando Regina se arqueó de golpe y emitió un grito seguido de un jadeo casi felino. Empujó de nuevo en aquel punto y la morena tuvo la misma reacción. Emma sonrió satisfecha, comenzado a trabajar con los dedos allí donde había descubierto aquel punto débil.

Se necesitó poco para hacer llegar al límite a la ex alcaldesa que en un largo grito que llevaba el nombre de Emma se corrió entre las manos de esta última. Pero Emma no había acabado, dejando los dedos inmóviles dentro de la morena, comenzó a succionar y lamer con fogosidad el clítoris, provocando que Regina volviera a agitarse bajo ella.

Su perfume y su sabor la transportaban al paraíso y Emma se sentía a cada minuto que pasaba más mojada.

El segundo orgasmo de Regina llegó con la fuerza del agua que cae por un dique abierto. La hizo temblar y chillar mientras cualquier pensamiento racional se apagaba en su cerebro, sin permitirle tener control alguno sobre su cuerpo. Las piernas se estrecharon alrededor del rostro de Emma, mientras se corría copiosamente entre los labios de la rubia que lamía todo con gusto y veneración.

Después de varios minutos, cuando el orgasmo poco a poco iba disminuyendo, Regina se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, mientras que Emma le limpiaba despacio la intimidad para después dejarle dulces besos en las piernas, y subir hasta sus labios donde con las leguas que se encontraron se intercambiaron el gusto de Regina de boca a boca.

Ante aquel sabor, Regina reaccionó. Algo primitivo que le empujaba en la boca del estómago y que solo la hacía desear el cuerpo que estaba sobre ella.

«¿He sido una buena maestra?» susurró Emma, echándose a su lado y acariciándole el rostro con la punta de los dedos.

Regina asintió poniéndose de lado buscando los labios de la rubia para besarla con amor.

«Estupenda…¿No crees que es el  momento de examinarme?» rio Regina dándose algo de valor y llevando la mano delicadamente hacia un pecho, privado de sujetador, acariciándolo sobre la camiseta, y viendo rápidamente la reacción de Emma. La rubia asintió arqueándose ligeramente y soltando un largo y lento suspiro.

«Dime qué hago…» susurró Regina mirando a los ojos de quien, estaba segura era el amor de su vida.

Emma, como única respuesta, le cogió el rostro entre las manos y le besó la frente.

«Ámame…»

Aquella palabra bastó para infundir valor a la morena que lentamente se sentó e hizo deslizar las manos bajo la camiseta blanca, quitándosela velozmente. Abrió los ojos de par en par ante la visión de la novia en tanga, sintiendo la boca seca, la lengua pastosa y el corazón a mil.

Los blancos pechos resaltaban generosos en un cuerpo musculoso, los abdominales podían perfectamente ser contados y trazados con los dedos, cosa que Regina, obviamente, no dejó de hacer. Pasó lentamente el índice y el corazón sobre aquellos abdominales esculpidos, observando la reacción de la piel de la rubia ante su paso: ligero enrojecimiento y piel de gallina. Por su parte, Emma puso una mano en la espalda de la morena como para infundirle valor y hacerle comprender que se fiaba de ella.

Regina inspiró profundamente, mientras los dedos acariciaban en espiral los pezones ya turgentes, después se bajó dando un suave beso en el centro de los pechos para, a continuación, dedicarse a besar y lamer el cuello de la rubia que en un momento ladeó la cabeza para ofrecerle mayor espacio de acción. Ante aquel gesto, Regina se echó a su lado comenzado a masajear y pellizcar alternativamente los duros pechos de Emma que ante cada toque suspiraba de placer.

Decir que Regina deseaba esto desde hacía meses era quedarse corto. Deseaba a Emma más que a nada, a veces durante las reuniones o durante las comidas en Granny’s se imaginaba tomándola y siendo tomada en situaciones absurdas, cosa que nunca le había pasado con ningún amante anterior. El deseo ardía en ella con fuerza, consumiéndola. Se llamó estúpida por haber esperado tanto.

Descendió a besarle el pecho mientras las palabras dichas por Emma le martilleaban en la cabeza “encuentra el punto débil” “ámame”

Lentamente bajó a besarle el pecho, palpando y saboreando cada milímetro de su piel, y cuando llegó a la parte inferior del pecho, apenas bajo el pezón vio a la rubia arquearse ligeramente y gemir su nombre con deseo. ¡Bingo!

Comenzó a llenar de besos aquel pequeño trozo de piel, que visto desde fuera podía parecer tan insignificante, mientras que Emma se doblaba a cada gesto como si fuese la misma Regina quien la estuviera moviendo.

Esas sensaciones de poder embriagaron a Regina, tener ese efecto sobre Emma la hacía experimentar un placer inmenso, sobre todo porque todo lo que estaban haciendo estaba ligado a un sentimiento que hacía años que no sentía.

Amor.

Finalmente, con un largo gemido de satisfacción, lamió un pezón erecto sorprendiéndose cuando la mano de Emma se infiltró entre sus cabellos empujándola hacia su pecho. Apoyándose en la cama, se enderezó y se colocó sobre ella mientras continuaba succionando los senos y los pezones con voracidad. Una voracidad que nunca antes había sentido.

Después de varios minutos y gemidos, sintió a la rubia arquearse hacia ella y deglutió un poco preocupada, soltó el pezón y miró a la rubia que, al leer la preocupación, le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

«Me fío de ti amor mío…»

Ellas no usaban muchos apelativos cono “tesoro”, “cariño” o “amor mío”, pero cuando los usaban era solo para dar más profundidad y sentido a una frase.

Regina se conmovió y asintió subiendo hacia ella y besándola con una dulzura inaudita que sorprendió también a Emma.

Después de que la morena dejara un camino de besos húmedos desde los labios hasta el vientre de la rubia, lamió y mordisqueó los abdominales mientras que las manos, ligeramente temblorosas, se deslizaban por el tanga.

Regina se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando, aferrando el tejido entre las manos, lo notó completamente mojado.

«Estás…empapada» susurró asombrada, no tanto por la situación de Emma sino por la verdad que se escondía detrás.

Era ella quien  ponía así a Emma. Emma asintió, llevándose la mano a la boca y mordisqueándose una uña tímidamente. Abrió las piernas frente a Regina que arrodillada entre estas, abrió ojos y boca ante aquella visión abundante de placer.

«Tú me haces esto…»

Regina sonrió mientras tragaba saliva, las manos temblorosas y la respiración entrecortada. La intimidad de Emma estaba abierta a ella, brillante y estupenda. Estaba depilada, dejando una línea rubia sobre el monte de Venus. Se colocó entre sus piernas, y comenzó a dedicar su atención a sus muslos, besándolos y mordiéndolos. Emma puso dos dedos en su barbilla, haciendo que alzara la mirada.

«No tengas miedo»

Llevo los dedos a su propia intimidad, abriéndola y dejando a la vista el hinchado clítoris.

Las pupilas de Regina se dilataron y se oscurecieron mientras una mano temblorosa sustituía la de Emma. Al tacto, era suave y húmeda, y Regina descubrió que podría estar horas admirándola.

Un jadeo de Emma, sin embargo, la hizo comprender que era el momento de actuar. Pasó un dedo a lo largo de su abertura, haciendo que Emma se arqueara bajo su caricia.

«Sí…» susurró mientras Regina repitió el mismo movimiento, pero con dos dedos.

Este movimiento se repitió dos o tres veces más, antes de que Regina, con cautela, apoyara sus labios sobre la abertura penetrándola con la lengua. El aroma de la rubia explosionó en su lengua haciendo casi que ella misma se corriera, mientras que la rubia literalmente explotó al sentirla dentro de ella.

«Dios, no pares»

«¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?» susurró Regina, mimando con la lengua la abertura de la rubia que se humedecía cada vez más.

«Sí…Regina…sí…te suplico»

Regina envalentonada por el efecto positivo que tenía sobre la rubia, decidió sustituir la lengua por dos dedos, y abrió desorbitadamente los ojos cuando con mucha facilidad los dos dedos se deslizaron rápidamente en la rubia que, apoyando los talones, se arqueó y alzó la pelvis hacia Regina y sus dedos.

La lengua que poco antes estaba ocupada en la abertura comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre el clítoris de la rubia, haciéndola arquearse indecentemente hacia aquella boca con un talento natural.

Emma sonrió feliz mientras cerrando los ojos invitaba a Regina a darle más, y cuando sintió el tercer dedo, se dejó llevar al éxtasis. Se sintió llena, los músculos en tensión temblaban mientras el cuerpo presionaba contra los dedos de la morena que, ya en confianza y envalentonada, comenzó a bombear en ella con fuerza y elegancia. Obviamente Regina, a pesar del miedo, seguía siendo Regina Mills.

Aquella dulce danza se intensificó. Regina, siguiendo las reacciones de Emma, comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza doblando y cruzando los dedos, mientras la boca se ocupaba del clítoris.

«REGINA» gritó Emma, ya fuera por el placer o porque se había dado cuenta de que la morena entre sus piernas estaba escribiendo su propio nombre con la lengua en su intimidad.

Regina era feliz como nunca. Sentir que puede dar placer, que puede dar felicidad a su Amor Verdadero era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Ver a la rubia contorsionarse bajo ella la hacía casi llorar de alegría porque después de años, sus manos, su boca podían finalmente dar placer y no dolor y destrucción.

«Regina…voy a…voy a…»

Regina, ante aquellas palabras, aumentó la velocidad restregando con más fuerza la lengua sobre el clítoris. Cuando Emma se corrió, lo hizo con fuerza y pasión, se enarcó mientras Regina posicionaba la mano libre bajo su espalda, aguantándola, pero sin darle tregua.

Ema cabalgó literalmente el rostro de Regina, apoyando los talones en el colchón y moviéndose hacia ella, mientras Regina gemía recogiendo los frutos de su primera noche de amor con Emma.

Ya calmadas ambas, se acostaron. Una al lado de la otra, desnudas. Iluminadas solo por la luna que resplandecía fuera de la habitación.

«¿Cómo…he estado?» sonrió la morena restregando la nariz por el cuello sudado de la rubia.

Esta última sonrió besándole la frente y respirando su aroma.

«A veces el alumno supera al maestro»

 


	5. Evil Emma

 

_«Nicole, no corras»_

_Gritó la mujer de cabellos oscuros, todavía echada sobre el tapete del pic-nic. La cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la rubia que distraídamente le acariciaba los cabellos._

_«Déjala que se divierta  un poco» rio la rubia besando la frente de la mujer para después pasar las manos por su espalda y relajarse bajo la brisa de una bellísima tarde estival de sábado. La morena balbuceó algo incomprensible, para después enderezarse ligeramente y abrazar a la rubia escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, relajándose completamente._

La oscuridad dominaba las calles de Boston mientras una sombra aun más oscura volaba entre los callejones mal afamados de la ciudad. Mendigos y drogadictos estaban de pie junto a viejos bidones herrumbrosos de los que salían débiles llamas que ayudaban a calentar sus miembros sucios y cansados.

Alguna prostituta paseaba, alzada en vertiginosos tacones, de un coche a otro buscando el cliente apropiado que le permitiría pagar el próximo alquiler de aquel agujero maloliente que osaba llamar casa.

Cuerpos echados, dormidos en el borde de la calle, mitad de los cuales, a causa del frío y del hambre, no volverían a despertarse. Cada cierto tiempo, un coche de la policía pasaba, las sirenas apagadas y los faros dirigidos hacia la calle.

La sombra estaba alejada de estos, trepando hacia una escalera antincendios e infiltrándose en un viejo portal desvencijado. El objetivo estaba cercano. Ya podía oler la peste mientras lentamente sacaba de su funda su bereta 95, una pistola tipo metralleta, pequeña, pero muy manejable y letal. Verificó que estuviese cargada y preparada para ser usada, después comenzó a saltar de un pie a otro dejando que la adrenalina del momento empezase a circular mientras observaba el inmueble frente a ella. Oscuridad y silencio.

Una vez preparada, la sombra analizó la situación. Dos guardias en la puerta, fácil, como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Comenzó a avanzar disimuladamente, pegada al muro, evitando cada farola encendida que iluminaba pequeñas áreas de asfalto.

Los guardias no la vieron llegar. La sombra se colocó detrás y llevó las manos a la cabeza de uno de ellos. Un sonoro crack resonó en la calle desierta. El segundo guardia no tuvo tiempo de girarse, ni sospechar qué era ese leve rumor cuando se encontró con un cuchillo hundido en su yugular. Cayó a tierra con un ruido sordo, mientras la sangre emanaba ligeramente de la herida del cuello que, estando aún vivo, pero agonizante, intentaba taponar con la mano enguantada.

La sombra piso la mano del guardia y mirándolo a los ojos apretó hasta que el cuerpo, en el suelo, dejó de temblar, ya privado de vida. La sombra recuperó el cuchillo dejando que un rastro de sangre le manchase la mano cubierta por un guante de piel sin dedos. Alzó la mirada hacia el inmueble pensando en las personas que dentro, inconscientes, continuaban pacíficamente con sus vidas…Por poco. La sombra sonrió, el brillo de sus dientes blancos era lo único visible en la noche.

 

_«Mamis…mamis, mamis, mamis»_

_La niña de cabello de oro y los ojos oscuros como la noche saltaba dada de la mano de sus madres que, a cada paso, la levantaban haciéndola volar algunos segundos. La rubia rio mientras su hija intentaba de todos modos, a cada salto, llegar más alto._

_«¿Qué pasa Nicole?» preguntó dulcemente mientras su  mujer arreglaba el vestidito color del mar, ligeramente sucio de hierba._

_«Helado» gritó la niña señalando el pequeño camión blanco que con su musiquita alegre estaba aparcado al lado del gran parque. La rubia observo riendo a la hija y después a la mujer para asentir._

_«Ok…sí…un buen helado no hará daño a nadie, ¿no?»_

«¿Dónde metemos estos?» dijo un hombre con acento mexicano, vestido elegantemente con una pequeña metralleta bajo el brazo.

El hombre al que le había hecho la pregunta estaba jugando a las cartas, sentado en una mesa con el típico tapete verde, junto a otros cuatro individuos. Era regordete y bajo, el cuello casi inexistente, las manos gordezuelas llenas de anillos y un peluquín.

Levantó la mirada hacia el mexicano que señalaba un montacargas lleno de saquitos de droga e rio burlonamente aspirando del cigarro que tenía en la boca.

«Esa va entre la tercera y la segunda. Pregunta a Álvarez. Él la cortará sin problema»

El mexicano asintió y desapareció en el montacargas con la droga dejando al hombre enfrascado en su partida de póker.

«La policía nos pisa los talones» susurro uno de los compañeros de partida del hombre de los anillos.

«No digas tonterías. No saben ni siquiera que somos nosotros quienes estamos detrás del tiroteo de la semana pasada. Piensan que ha sido un ajuste de cuentas de alguna estúpida banda de mocosos imberbes»

El croupier distribuyó las cartas en silencio mientras el hombre delgado y alto que había hablado en primer lugar volvió a hablar observando atentamente sus cartas.

«Han matado a Riley y a la  mujer ayer»

«Lo sé…»

«¿Y no crees que alguien nos esté buscando? Riley estaba presente en la tiroteo»

«Riley era también un drogadicto de mierda que no sabía controlarse. Cualquier camello puede haberse hartado de sus deudas…deja de ser tan paranoico. Y además, todos han muerto, ¿quién quieres que nos busque?»

El hombre delgado suspiró preocupado, mirando las cartas, para después resoplar y dejarlas caer sobre la mesa.

«¿Cómo es que dicen? ¿Desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en amores?»

Se levantó, dejando la mesa y dirigiéndose al baño fuera de la estancia. Al entrar se miró en el espejo para arreglarse el pelo, y después caminar hacia el wáter. Algo a su izquierda se movió y velozmente se dio la vuelta sacando su pistola y apuntando a un punto oscuro y vacío del baño.

«Debo dejar de alucinar» se dijo entre dientes, para después rascarse las joyas de la familia.

Se giró hacia el wáter, apoyó la mano en la puerta para abrirla cuando un cuchillo traspasó la mano bloqueándolo contra la puerta. El hombre delgado intentó gritar, pero la sombra, que apenas había actuado, le puso la pistola silenciada en la boca disparando una única vez. El cadáver cayó de rodillas al suelo. La mano aún clavada en la puerta de madera del baño. La sombra se agachó para observar su obra y hundió un dedo en el charco de sangre y sesos frente a ella. Una vez hecho, sonrió satisfecha, y comenzó a escribir en el espejo.

 

_La morena sonrió observando a la hija y a la mujer intentando comerse el helado sin que se les cayera al suelo._

_«Cada día me convenzo más de que estoy criando a dos niñas» rio limpiando las comisuras de la boca de la hija para  después acercarse a la rubia y pasarle una servilleta. Esta última arrugó la frente haciendo una mueca._

_«Hey»_

_«Mamá está ofendida» rio divertida la niña balanceando las piernecitas en el banco del parque, mientras intentaba acabar su helado. La morena se giró y miró a su hija._

_«Sí tesoro…pero, ¿qué hay que hacer para que esté mejor?»_

_A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras que con poca elegancia se puso en pie sobre el banco, y se puso detrás de la rubia sentada a su lado. Asintió rápidamente mientras la morena se sentó lentamente en las piernas de la rubia, llevando  un mechón de rizos de oro detrás de la oreja. La morena y la niña gritaron a la vez._

_«¡El super beso de la paz!»_

_Tras decir esto, la morena apoyó sus labios en los de la rubia besándola dulcemente. En poco segundos, la rubia apretó a la morena contra ella, contestando al beso mientras la niña batía palmas divertida ante aquella dulce demostración de amor._

El mexicano, después de haber metido en el helicóptero la última carga de cocaína, se rascó la barriga encendiéndose un porro. A su lado, dos guardaespaldas y su compañero de trabajo, un hombre alto con un parche en el ojo.

«Necesito unas vacaciones…» susurró dando una catada al porro, soltando a continuación una nube de humo denso y blanco.

«Deja de decir estupideces. No haces nada de la mañana a la noche. Te limitas a fumar como una chimenea»

El mexicano se echó a reír.

«Se ha helado el infierno. Creo que haber escuchado una flatulencia salir de tu boca»

«¡Qué te jodan!»

Como respuesta, el mexicano emitió una pedorreta con la boca, para después reírse mientras el hombre tuerto si limitaba a refunfuñar entre dientes.

Los dos vigías, tras intercambiar una mirada, comenzaron a hacer la ronda por el tejado, uno a derecha y otro a izquierda, mientras la sombra, escondida en la oscuridad, observaba todo con atención.

El hombre del parche, una vez la pistola preparada alzó la mirada buscando a los vigías.

«¿Dónde coño están esos imbéciles?» susurró al mexicano, echado en suelo con el porro casi acabado en su boca. Al no recibir repuesta, se levantó refunfuñando y comenzó a pasearse por el tejado del inmueble. Después de varios segundos, notó un ligero brillo cercano a la cornisa, miró alrededor y se acercó identificando el brillo como el arma de uno de los vigías.

«¿Qué coño…»

No tuvo el tiempo de girarse, una descarga eléctrica partió de la parte baja de su columna hasta todo el resto de su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo temblando y batiendo los dientes. Con el único ojo sano intentó mirar alrededor mientras un dolor indecible parecía trepanarle la cabeza.

Lo que vio fue a la sombra enfilarle en el ojo un garfio y arrancárselo de cuajo. Las descargas eléctricas, aun presentes en su cuerpo, le impidieron gritar aunque su boca abierta intentaba de todos modos hacerlo.

Emitiendo un ligero estertor intentó arrastrase lejos, pero la sombra no lo dejó escapar, limpiado y enganchado el rudimental garfio a una de la cuerdas anudadas a los ganchos del techo, se lo trabó en la parte baja de la columna vertebral para después con fuerza lanzarlo hacia abajo. Después la sombra se inclinó en la cornisa para observar el cuerpo muerto balanceándose colgado del garfio. Cogió el ojo, caído en el suelo, y lo observó sonriendo y con un gesto veloz se lo metió en el bolsillo.

 

_«¿Qué me dices de Maine?»_

_La morena alzó la mirada clavándola en los ojos verdes de la mujer._

_«¿Qué?»_

_La rubia sonrió acunando a la niña que se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Habían vuelto, después del helado, a sentarse bajo el manzano del parque. Junto al griterío feliz de los niños que jugaban entre ellos o con sus padres._

_«Maine. Dices siempre que quieres  cambiar de aires…He leído sobre esa pequeña localidad…Storybrooke. Estoy segura de que te gustará.»_

_La morena se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cerca de la mujer y ladeó la cabeza._

_«¿Y tu trabajo?»_

_«Tranquila…he escuchado que buscan un nuevo sheriff en Storybrooke. No es como ser una agente del FBI, pero es honesto y seguramente más tranquilo»_

_La morena sonrió ligeramente. Odiaba el trabajo de la mujer, pero odiaba el hecho de  odiarlo porque sabía que a ella la hacía feliz._

_«Venga, amor, es una óptima elección…Viviremos tranquilas, alejadas de esta ciudad tan llena de peligros y yo continuaré trabajando por la justicia, aunque me arriesgaré menos y sé que…eso te gustaría mucho»_

_La morena se acercó y acarició los revoltosos cabellos rubios de la niña que dormía en el regazo de su madre y alzó la mirada hacia su mujer._

_«¿De verdad? ¿Lo…lo harías realmente?»_

_La rubia asintió_

_«Por ti y por Nicole haría de todo, lo sabes»_

_La morena como única respuesta la besó con amor acariciándole una mejilla._

_«Te amo»_

_«Yo también te amo»_

El mexicano se levantó penosamente del suelo, limpiándose los pantalones manchados del suelo y miró a su alrededor.

«Dios, sí que era fuerte esa mierda»

Se echó a reír solo, rascándose la cabeza y buscando a su compañero. Resopló levantando los brazos.

«Aquel jodido Polifemo no sabe obedecer órdenes»

Con la mente aún nublada se acercó a la puerta que daba a las plantas de abajo. Iluminada solo con una débil luz de neón, todo lo demás quedaba en la oscuridad. El mexicano se restregó los ojos al ver que algo blando y brillante rodaba desde la puerta hasta sus pies. Frunció el ceño y se agachó a recoger aquella extraña pelota blanda y pegajosa.

«¡Qué diablos…!»

La hizo girar en las manos un par de veces, hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par al ver una pupila perteneciente a un ojo humano mirarlo fijamente. Se puso blanco y tiro el ojo lejos emitiendo un grito entre el asco y el terror.

«¿Qué coño está sucediendo…?»

Un tremendo dolor en el pecho lo obligó a mirar hacia abajo. Un enorme machete le atravesaba el pecho, la empuñadura brillante frente a sus ojos. Detrás de él, la sombra apoyó un pie en su espalda, deslizando muy lentamente el machete en el cuerpo del hombre que comenzaba a vomitar sangre. Dejó caer al hombre al suelo, para después acercarse y mirarlo a los ojos. El hombre agonizante miró el rostro de la sombra, palideciendo aún más.

«Tú…»

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la bota negra de la sombra lo golpease repetidamente rompiéndole el cráneo.

 

_El sol golpeó el rostro de la rubia haciéndola despertar del leve sueño que se había concedido. Se levantó sobre los codos mirando alrededor, descubriendo rápidamente a la mujer con la hija jugando con otros dos niños. La morena corría, imitando a una vieja bruja, mientras los niños bailaban a su alrededor y ella intentaba cogerlos._

_«Os comeré a todos…aunque sea lo último que haga…» gritaba la morena graznando mientras agarraba a la hija elevándola del suelo. Esta última se echó a reír buscando con sus ojos a la mamá rubia._

_«Ayuda…ayuda»_

_La rubia se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la mujer y la hija riendo, y colocándose en una pose algo ridícula._

_«Ya estoy aquí. Soy el príncipe que salvará a la princesa de la bruja malvada»_

_La morena puso una falsa cara de susto y dejó a la hija en el suelo para salir corriendo mientras la rubia y la niña corrían tras ella._

_«Maldito seas príncipe»_

_Cayó al suelo y rápidamente fue aplastada por rizos rubios de las dos personas más importantes en su vida que comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas._

_«Ok, basta, no…me rindo. Me rindo»_

_La morena se echó a reír intentando escapar de las dos rubias que continuaban haciéndole cosquillas en sus costados. La mujer alzó la mirada y la miró_

_«Solo si nos das un beso»_

_La morena puso los ojos en blanco estampando un beso en la mejilla de la hija, para después darle uno profundo a la mujer que sonrió satisfecha. Esta última se levantó y se dirigió hacia la manta y sus bolsos para coger la cámara de fotos, mientras la morena, ya de pie, limpiaba a la hija de restos de hierba que se le habían quedado en el pelo. Con la cámara en mano, se dio la vuelta hacia las dos mujeres y su ojo de policía siempre atenta  divisó a dos personas a los lados del parque que lentamente caminaban para reunirse en el centro, donde estaban la mujer y la hija intentando limpiarse la hierba._

_Algo iba mal._

El hombre de los anillos recogió todas las fichas, satisfecho, mirando a sus compañeros de juego pasarse las manos por el pelo después de haberos literalmente desplumados.

«¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Sidney?» preguntó a sus guardaespaldas refiriéndose al hombre delgado que hace media hora se había ido al baño.

Los guardaespaldas se encogieron de hombros, sin saber qué responder, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su jefe que, pesadamente, se levantó y se dirigió al baño con paso lento.

«Ese idiota se habrá metido una raya y se habrá quedado dormido en la taza»

Escupió al suelo con mucha elegancia y abrió de una patada la puerta mirando alrededor.

«Sidney…deja de hacer el idiota y…»

Palideció cuando frente a él vio el cadáver del hombre delgado, colgado de una mano clavada en la puerta, la cabeza machacada a  golpe de pistola, en el suelo sangre y sesos.

Retrocedió disgustado hacia el lavabo, para después girarse y vomitar el contenido de su estómago en uno de ellos. Cuando acabó, se enjuagó la cara rápidamente y alzó la mirada hacia el espejo, lo que vio, además de su cara pálida, fueron unas palabras escritas con sangre que escurría por la superficie

“ESTOY LLEGANDO”

Ni siquiera terminó de leerla cuando un sonido de ametralladora y gritos de dolor provenientes de la sala que había dejado hace un  momento llegaron a su oído.

 

_Todo se desarrolló a cámara lenta._

_La rubia estudió a los personajes que se acercaban al centro del parque. Notó un bulto sospechoso en la chaqueta de uno de ellos,  dejo caer la cámara al suelo y salió corriendo hacia la mujer y la hija._

_«¡REGINA!»_

_Gritó con cuanto aliento tenía en la garganta, mientras la mujer alzaba la mirada hacia ella sonriendo, con la niña eufórica y saltando en sus brazos._

_Los disparos de pistola fueron veloces._

_La gente del parque público comenzó a gritar y a correr por todos lados. Algunos corrían, otros se escondían o simplemente se arrodillaban en el suelo paralizados. Dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, uno más grande que cubría la mitad de otro más pequeño, como protegiéndolo. El más pequeño con un agujero todavía humeante entre los ojos, el mayor, todavía agonizante, con una enorme herida en el cuello._

_La rubia se echó sobre ellos cuando un tiro la alcanzó en pleno estómago. Arrastrándose dolorosamente llegó hasta la mujer y la hija. Ambas conscientes del destino de la niña._

_«Em…Emma» susurró la morena mientras estrechaba el cuerpo de la hija contra ella, mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida de su cuello._

_La rubia apoyó su mano en el cuello de la morena obligándose a no mirar el cuerpo muerto de la hija e intentando concentrarse en su mujer. La mujer, normalmente de piel olivácea, estaba perdiendo cada vez más sangre y el color se le iba, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos. Un brazo estrechando el cuerpo de la hija, el otro estrechando a su mujer que desesperada lloraba y gritaba su nombre._

_La rubia aferró contra ella los cuerpos sin vida de su mujer y de su hija, para después cerrar los ojos y ser invadida por la oscuridad._

_Bip…bip…bip_

_Un sonido fastidioso, pero necesario. La rubia abrió un poco los ojos sintiéndose cansada y destrozada como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima._

_Bip…bip…bip…_

_Los ojos se le cerraron de nuevo, mientras sentía a su lado una ráfaga de aire._

_«¿Emma?» susurró una voz muy familiar_

_Cuando logró abrir finalmente los ojos, dio un vistazo a la voz que poco antes la había despertado. La madre._

_Mary acarició dulcemente los cabellos rubios mientras inspiraba profundamente._

_«¿Qué…?» intentó preguntar la rubia mientras intentaba levantarse. Brazos  fuertes la sujetaron._

_«No Emma…quédate acostada»_

_Su padre._

_Emma volvió a cerrar los ojos demasiado cansada para protestar._

_Bip…bip…bip…_

_Segunda vez que intentaba despertarse. Esta vez sí. En un primer momento, todo estaba desenfocado, falto de contornos, después, poco a poco, aquello que eran manchas volvieron a ser Mary y David, sus padres._

_La madre le sonrió dulcemente mientras el padre clavó su mirada azul en sus ojos verdes en completo silencio._

_«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó con voz ronca y débil la rubia, sin probar levantarse. Segura de no poder conseguirlo._

_«Te ha disparado, Emma…El doctor ha dicho que estas viva de milagro»_

_Lentamente los recuerdos de Emma salieron a la luz._

_El parque_

_Regina_

_Nicole_

_El  tiroteo_

_Palideció y miró primero al padre, después a la madre como buscando un silenciosa confirmación._

El hombre de los anillos, después de varios minutos de silencio, tomó el valor y empuñando temblorosamente su arma, salió del baño, mirando alrededor.

Sus ojos se encontraron con un verdadero baño de sangre. Bajo la mesa de póker, estaban sus dos hombres y el croupier. Todos con un disparo en la frente. La sangre chorreaba copiosamente de la mesa, cayendo sobre el rostro de los guardaespaldas que yacían en el suelo, un poco bajo la mesa, con un machete en medio de la frente.

En el suelo, pegados a la pared, otros guardaespaldas acribillados a golpe de ametralladora.

El ambiente era húmedo y apestoso, la lámpara que estaba encima de la mesa de juego oscilaba creando con la sangre inquietantes juegos de luz.

«Espero que no te importe que haya hecho algo de limpieza»

El hombre se sobresaltó disparando ciegamente todo el cargador. Dándose cuenta del error que había cometido, buscó en los bolsillos de uno de sus guardaespaldas otro cargador o un arma.

«No te molestes…ya he limpiado todo yo»

El hombre se dio la vuelta hacia la voz encontrándose con dos ojos claros, lo único visible del pasamontañas negro que la sombra llevaba puesto.

«¿Quién eres?» escupió el hombre que se había mojado los pantalones.

«¿Quién soy preguntas? Extraño…y yo que pensaba que me tendrías en el corazón…»

El hombre sintió un escalofrío cuando la sombra emitió una risa aguda, casi animalesca.

«…en el fondo…» susurró de nuevo la voz acercándose ligeramente al hombre «¿quién mataría a la familia de un completo desconocido?»

La sombra se quitó el pasamontañas, dejando ver larguísimos rizos rubios que decoraban un rostro cándido y femenino que sin embargo enarbolaba una mueca de locura.

El hombre abrió desorbitadamente los ojos haciendo caer al suelo su arma ya descargada.

«Oh, ¿qué es esa cara? ¿Pensabas que estaba muerta?»

La rubia rodeó al hombre, y lo empujó para obligarlo a sentarse en una silla cercana a la mesa de juego.

«T..Tú…» balbuceó el hombre presa del pánico.

Los pantalones visiblemente mojados y el peluquín  que con el sudor, poco a poco, cedía, dejando a la vista la lúcida cabeza.

«Sí, yo en persona. Agente especial Emma Swan. Aquella que permitió al FBI cogerte no una sino dos veces. ¿Creías de verdad que matando a mi familia me ibas a parar?»

La rubia se echó a reír, y se quitó el chaleco antibalas dejándolo caer al suelo.

«Me desilusionas. Te creía más inteligente. Después del ajuste de cuentas, pensaba que estarías en alguna isla paradisiaca con alguna muchacha menor de edad…en cambio…» La rubia alargó el brazo teatralmente riendo «Te encuentro aquí jugando a las cartas»

La mujer cogió las fichas ensangrentadas de la mesa y las puso delante del hombre que a merced ya del miedo temblaba convulsamente. Se las tiró encima haciéndolo sobresaltarse cada vez que la pequeña moneda de plástico le tocaba la cara.

«Me has facilitado el trabajo, ¿sabes? No te has marchado con tu familia…Te has quedado aquí…y ha sido más fácil localizar tu casa»

El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par, otro terror se apoderó de sus miembros.

«¿Qué has hecho?»

La mujer cogió una pesada mochila del fondo de la estancia y la dejó encima de la mesa.

«Aquello que has hecho tú, ¿no? ¿Cómo era el dicho?»

La mujer ya sin un ápice de lucidez sonrió rascándose la cabeza con la pistola que mantenía en la mano

«…diente por diente»

Tras decir esto, sacó de la bolsa una cabeza mostrándosela al hombre que por poco no se desmayó, comenzando a llorar.

«Catarina…» susurró mientras la rubia balanceaba la cabeza de una mujer madura delante de sus ojos.

«Ya…mujer simpática…un poco menos cuando ha intentado meterme una bala en la cabeza, pero, hey…no se puede caer bien a todo el mundo, ¿no?»

La rubia se encogió de hombros riendo mientras de la mochila sacó una saquito que contenía una mano.

«También me encontré a tu hijo. Un hombre fascinante…qué pena que estuviese violando a una muchacha…pero tranquilo…» apoyó la mano sangrante en las piernas del hombre que ya solo era un amasijo de sangre, excrementos y lágrimas.

«…le he enseñado a tener las manos en su sitio»

Ante sus palabras, la propia mujer rio, dándole un puñetazo al hombre que cayó al suelo, el rostro a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de su mujer. Gritó intentando levantarse y correr hacia la puerta.

«Eh, ¿a dónde vas?» resopló como una niña la rubia, para después coger al hombre de una oreja y volverlo  a sentar.

«¿Qué quieres de mí?» logró susurrar el hombre.

«Hmmm, déjame pensar…Como policía debería arrestarte por producción y distribución de droga…pero como mujer que ha perdido todo por tu culpa, querría….arrancarte las tripas y hacértelas comer» dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, sacando del bolsillo una foto de su mujer y de su hija. La colocó ante los ojos del hombro. «Mira…esto será lo último que veas antes de morir, querido»

Un puño lo golpeó en plena cara haciéndolo caer al suelo. La rubia caminó hacia la pared, rompió el cristal que encerraba el hacha de emergencia y cogió el arma con las dos manos. Se acercó al cuerpo arrodillado del hombre y rio

«Saluda a tu nueva amiga…Hacha, este es el bastardo…Bastardo, esta es el hacha»

El hombre, ya inerme, miró petrificado a la mujer que se llevó el hacha cerca de la oreja.

«Oh, ¿cómo? ¿Quieres darle un besito al bastardo? Oh, ¡qué romántica eres!»

La mujer bajó la mirada hacia el hombre que, comprendiendo lo que iba a suceder, tembló todavía más. Levantó el hacha y se encogió de hombros.

«¿Qué le vamos a hacer? C’est l’amour»

Como un telón, el hacha cayó sobre la cabeza del hombre una y otra vez. La sangre salpicó por todos lados, manchando el cabello rubio y el rostro cándido de la rubia que reía aliviada.

Cuando no hubo nada más que destruir, la mujer sacó el hacha del cadáver, abandonándola en el suelo. Cogió la silla y se sentó frente a la ventana para mirar cómo el alba hacía su aparición tras los rascacielos.

Sonrió dulcemente agarrando el colgante que llevaba al cuello y abriendo el medallón que contenía una pequeña foto y un anillo. Se puso el anillo y miró la foto durante un minuto interminable. Acarició el perfil de los cabellos oscuros de la mujer que en la foto sonreía y abrazaba a una pequeña criatura de pocos meses que intentaba agarrar la cámara de fotos con sus manitas regordetas.

«ESTOY LLEGANDO» susurró la rubia besando la foto. Sacó un pequeño mando con un botón rojo. Dio una última mirada al alba y pulso el botón con el pulgar.

 


	6. Movie Plot

 

Se cuenta de un amor, un amor nacido de la amistad y que fue creciendo, desarrollándose entre dos mujeres tan profundamente ligadas que ni siquiera tuvieron que verse para enamorarse.

Una pequeña niña de rizos rubios corrió subiendo las grandes escaleras del castillo. Sus pasitos alegres sobre la moqueta resonaban a lo  largo de los corredores, anunciando a los criados la llegada de la pequeña de cinco años.

Emma tropezó con sus propios pies mientras subía el último escalón, casi más alto que ella. Estaba excitada, hoy era el primer día de invierno y la madre naturaleza había premiado al mundo con suave nieve que, durante la noche, había cubierto todos los jardines del castillo.

Corrió por los pasillos evitando a algunas sirvientas que llevaban en equilibrio un motón de sábanas recién dobladas. Se detuvo, jadeante, delante de una puerta blanca con pequeños dibujos azules.

«Regina» susurró levantándose sobre las puntas y tocar un par de veces en la gran puerta, la excitación palpable en el aire.

_«¿Ya estás despierta o aún duermes?_

_Jugamos juntas, venga_

_Desde que ya no te veo_

_Me siento mal_

_Te echo mucho de menos_

_Somos amigas_

_O quizás no_

_¿Qué te hecho mal?_

Emma se acercó a la cerradura de la puerta intentando ver el interior y descubrir lo que la amiga estaba haciendo. No vio nada, así que se limitó a acercar los labios a la cerradura.

_Si quieres explicarme cómo_

_Haremos juntas un gran muñeco de nieve_

Regina, del otro lado de la puerta, apoyaba la frente, asustada y triste, al escuchar la voz de la única amiga que nunca había tenido. No se preguntó cómo había entrado la pequeña  en el castillo de la madre, sino que sencillamente se acordó de las palabras de esta última con respecto a la hija de los Charming. Se pasó sus propios brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

«Vete Emma»

Emma bajó la mirada ante a aquellas palabras y dio un paso hacia atrás tristemente.

«Ok…adiós»

 

Regina estaba en su habitación, observando el cielo del que caían suaves copos blancos. Otro invierno había llegado. Y ella aún encerrada en ese castillo oscuro y silencioso. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y después se las miró mientras pensaba en las palabras de su madre del día anterior. Era su décimo sexto cumpleaños y como único regalo había pedido volver a ver su tan amada amiga Emma. ¿Resultado? Una bofetada por parte de la madre y ningún regalo. Una voz demasiado familiar la hizo sobresaltarse.

_¿Estás despierta o aún duermes?_

_¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?_

_Me aburro mucho, ya no puedo más_

_Hablar a los cuadros no es nada divertido_

Emma, después de haber tocado en la puerta de Regina, comenzó a saltar por el pasillo imitando las poses de las damas de los cuadros y mirándose en las armaduras que estaban al lado de las ventanas. Esperaba solo que la amiga abriese finalmente la puerta y saliera a jugar fuera y estar juntas.

_Jugamos con la nieve_

_O con lo que tú quieras_

_Pero sal, te lo ruego, venga_

Regina apoyó la mano en la puerta mientras escuchaba a la amiga y se repetía en la mente que lo que hacía, rechazarla, era por el bien de la rubia. Emma, en su lado, se había echado en mitad del pasillo, con los pies apoyados sobre el gran reloj de péndulo, chascando la lengua para imitar el sonido. Pero Regina no abrió nunca aquella puerta.

 

La noticia de la muerte de los Charming llegó al castillo de Regina, y esta no dudó por un momento en pensar que su madre estaba envuelta en todo eso. Sabía que tenía una cuenta pendiente con ellos y era por eso que le había prohibido ver a Emma. El mismo motivo por el que le había prohibido dibujar o escribir de Emma. Sí, porque, aunque Regina lo hubiese negado, la madre había descubierto que había algo más bajo aquella amistad secular entre ella y la rubia Charming, a pesar de la larga separación entre las dos. Y ahora Regina se sentía culpable. Mientras observaba la primera nieve del primer día de invierno caer lenta y pacifica sobre su reino, no podía sino sentirse culpable, a pesar de no tener nada que ver con la muerte de los padres de Emma.

Un ligero toque a la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse. No necesitaba preguntar. Su madre no tocaba. Emma estaba detrás de aquella puerta. Incluso el día del funeral había venido por ella. Como el día anterior y el otro.

«Regina…»

 

_Puedes…dejarme entrar_

_Antes siempre estabas a mi lado_

_Quisiera comprender por qué tú_

_No puedes tenerme más_

_Junto a ti_

_Y ahora qué haremos_

_Estamos solas_

_Qué consuelo tendré_

Emma, con su largo vestido negro, se dejó caer contra la puerta. Regina, con la espalda apoyada en la madera, rompió en un silencioso llanto.

_Ahora te echo demasiado de menos…_

Ese fue el último día en que Emma fue a busca a Regina. Dolía mucho amar a alguien y ser rechazada cada día. Se marchó hacia nuevos mundos, nuevas aventuras, con el amor por Regina, la fidelidad por aquella niña, aquella mujer, para siempre en el corazón.

De Regina no se supo nada más, algunos dicen que murió por la desesperación de haber perdido al único amor y que en forma de espíritu acompañó a la amiga, a su amada, en su camino,  velándola y protegiéndola.


End file.
